Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite
Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite is the first episode of Postman Pat Season 3. It was written by Rachel Dawson. Plot Julian is making a kite for the kite festival. Jess accidently ruins his first kite but there is still enough time for Julian to make another one, so he goes out to find Charlie for his help. Meanwhile, Ted is also working on a kite and his parcel is its tail. Suddenly, the wind blows Pat's hat away and while he and and Ted try to catch it, Jess decides to have a nose aound inside the kite which suddenly takes off with him in it. Pat and Ted give chase in the van. At the school, Julian and Charlie make new kites. Julian thinks that Charlie's aerodynamic kite looks rather boring and Charlie thinks that Julian's Pencaster United coloured kite does not fly so well. So they decided to combine to the two kites together by adding the colourful material of Julian's kite to Charlie's. Later Ajay opens the kite festival and everyone is showing off their own hand crafted. Julian and Charlie are also with their aerodynamic Pencaster United kite. The judges, Mrs. Goggins and the Reverend Timms are very impressed. Suddenly Pat and Ted arrive on the scene just as Jess flies into the crowd of other kites. Luckily because Julian had made his kite so that it can do loop-the-loops, it fastened to the runaway kite and Pat and his friends are able to pull Jess down to safety. Then the judges hand out the trophies: Meera wins the bronze trophie for the prettiest and most musical kite, the silver trophie for the kite with the best flying skills is given to Julian and Charlie and the gold one is awarded to Jess for being the bravest kite flyer. However this title is a bit of an under statement; as soon as Jess sees the trophie which looks a lot like Ted's kite, he runs away for miles in fright. It is safe to say that Jess will be keeping his feet firmly on the ground from now on. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Katy and Tom Pottage *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Lucy Selby *Sarah Gilbertson *Mr. Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Alf Thompson (cameo) *Dorothy Thompson (cameo) *Mrs. Pottage (cameo) *P.C. Selby (cameo) *Doctor Gilbertson (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Greendale Rocket *Ted's Lorry Locations *Greendale *Pat's House *Post Office *Greendale Primary School *Ted's Workshop *Greendale Station *The Church *Garner Hall *Pencaster (mentioned) Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, the Reverend Timms and Mr. Pringle *Melissa Sinden as Jess *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Tom and Ajay *Archie Panjabi as Katy, Nisha and Meera Goofs *When Pat laughs at Jess as he plays with a leaf, his lips do not move. *At the post office, Mrs. Goggins has no eye brows. *Even though at one point the kite carrying Jess looks like it is coming down, the shadow makes it look as though it is going up. *In the shot after Ajay opens the festival, he is standing completely somewhere else. *When Julian says "This has to be the best kite ever." Charlie says "Definitely" without moving his lips. *The end credits of this episode are out of sync with the closing theme. Gallery PostmanPatandtheRunawayKiteTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video